Home Sweet Home
by Arienlys
Summary: On dit souvent que rien n’est plus agréable que de rentrer chez soi après une dure journée. Cela reste un argument très discutable. // AgonXUnsui


**Pairing: Agon X Unsui  
Rating: Vu qu'il y a un beau lemon, je vous laisse deviner.**

Pour toi Splanchnique, en esperant que ce OS te plaise ^^ (et encore désolé pour le retard)  


* * *

  
Confortablement installé sur le dos, le regard posé sur le plafond de sa chambre, il n'entendait que le bruit d'une respiration calme ainsi que le son des aiguilles de l'horloge. Il était pourtant tard, mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Non. L'habitude. Celle d'être toujours dehors à cette heure-ci à flâner en essayant de tuer le temps.

Certains pensent que rien n'est plus doux que leur « maison », lieu de repos et de sérénité. C'était impossible chez lui. Pas quand on avait un frère nommé Agon. Un dragueur invétéré qui adorait ramené ses conquêtes d'un soir chez lui. Chez eux. Ainsi quand il franchissait la porte d'entrée de leur appartement, c'était pour être accueilli par des gloussements (quand ce n'était pas… autre chose…) et des parfums entêtant à vous donner mal au crâne jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Ha… Et une réflexion de la part de son cher frère. Cadeau bonus.

Alors il fuyait, passant ses soirées sous la brise plus où moins fraîches des parcs de la ville, pour ne rentrer qu'une fois sûr que tout était terminé. Sauf que cette fois là, ça avait été différent. Il avait perdu patience pour la première fois lorsque son frère avait refusé d'admettre sa défaite face aux Deimon Devil Bats.  
Une perte de patience qui l'avait poussé à un acte irréfléchi. Son poing était parti sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, et il avait aperçu dans le regard de son frère une lueur d'incrédulité.

Lui non plus n'en revenait pas à vrai dire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

A la sortie du vestiaire il était parti comme une flèche, en ignorant les appels d'une certaine personne, et il s'était réfugié de nouveau ici, sur ce banc, le regard perdu dans le vide, ressassant encore et encore ce qui s'était passé, inlassable. Pourtant il était persuadé que tout reprendrait comme avant.  
Un bruit de dispute l'avait d'abord tiré de ses pensées, mais s'il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, ce fut les mains se posant sur ses épaules qui le firent sursauter et atterrir brutalement dans le monde réel. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin cependant quand plusieurs dreadlocks traversèrent son champ de vision. Agon venait de se pencher.

- Frérot…  
- Agon, mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne tiqua même pas sur le nom inhabituel que lui avait donné Agon, mais plutôt sur la jolie couleur violacée qui s'était étalée sur la joue de son cadet. Ce dernier haussa d'ailleurs les épaules, comme si la raison de sa présence ici était évidente. Il foudroya son frère du regard au passage.

- A ton avis, pauvre tache, pourquoi suis-je là ? (Et voyant que son frère ne répondait pas…) Je ne t'ai pas trouvé à l'appart' alors je suis parti te chercher…

Un silence avant que le quaterback ne laisse échapper un soupir, s'attirant immédiatement les foudres de l'adolescent aux dreadlocks qui se mit à l'injurier, de tous les noms possibles, sans qu'ils ne réagissent plus que ça. Non il leva simplement la main pour la poser sur la joue endolorie, s'attirant un grognement d'irritation pour toute réponse.

- Ne fais pas l'étonné, crevard, c'est ta faute !  
- Il faudra mettre de la glace…  
- Non mais… Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

C'était cela, l'avantage de s'appeler Unsui Kongo : Ne pas craindre les foudres de son génie de frère, malgré toute la violence dont ce dernier pouvait faire preuve. Une sorte d'immunité dont il profitait quelques fois. Un petit plaisir.

- … Pas vraiment non…

De nouveaux jurons alors qu'il se faisait lever de force du banc par le tight end, qui le menaçait de mille et uns traitements plus ou moins douloureux mais qui dont il n'avait rien à faire. Agon se calmerait tout seul.

- Rentre, je suivrai ce soir.

L'aîné se laissa retomber sur le banc, finalement rejoins par le cadet qui grognait, affirmant que s'il s'était déplacé ce n'était tout de même pas pour rien alors qu'il était hors de question qu'il rentre seul, ce qui fit soupirer le quaterback et pleuvoir de nouvelles injures sur lui.

Un cercle sans fin en sommes.

Le fil de ses pensées fut brisé par un mouvement tout près de lui, Et il tourna légèrement la tête, entendant un grognement avant que le silence ne se réinstalle. Il retint son souffle quelques instants, le temps d'être sûr que le dormeur était reparti dans les bras de Morphée avant de se décider à replonger lui aussi dans ses pensées.

…  
Finalement ils étaient rentrés bel et bien ensemble, au grand soulagement du dragon au dreadlocks, qui s'écroula sur le canapé avec un plaisir non dissimulé, et Unsui leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête en allant chercher de la glace pour le joli bleu de son frère. Comme promis.

Sauf qu'avant de pouvoir dire ouf, Agon avait attrapé son poignet et l'avait fait tomber sur lui. Un silence, lui trop surpris pour réagir (son frère n'était décidément pas du genre câlin), et le tight end anormalement calme, ne râlant même pas pour la glace qu'il avait lâché et qui fondait tranquillement sur leurs jambes.

- Agon…  
- Laisse tomber la glace, ça guérira tout seul.

Grognant, le quaterback chercha à se redresser, de nouveau stoppé. Assit sur le ventre de l'adolescent aux dreadlocks, le poignet toujours emprisonné par cette poigne de fer, ils s'observaient, incertains.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante pour un observateur invisible, Agon se redressa, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, profitant de la surprise de son ainé pour franchir le barrage des lèvres. Une résistance ? Il n'en rencontra pas. Unsui se plia à son frère qui le ramena une nouvelle fois contre son torse, enlaçant la taille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'entendit gémir à travers le baiser qu'il reprit pied à terre, plaquant ses mains sur le torse du cadet pour le repousser vivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et n'en attendait pas vraiment en réalité, seulement un sourire qui finit par l'exaspérer, et il se releva, pestant contre ce frère définitivement impossible, mais aussi passablement troublé, n'arrivant pas à trouver une explication rationnelle à ce geste. Il n'y en avait peut être pas d'ailleurs, le connaissant…

- Je ne veux pas rester seul ce soir, c'est tout.

Unsui se raidit alors que les bras d'Agon venaient enlacer ses épaules, presque avec douceur, collant son visage contre la nuque du quaterback. Contraint de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir, il soupira, essayant une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'étreinte. En vain, le cadet ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude !  
- Non, c'est toi que je veux.

Un frisson parcouru son corps, alors qu'il sentait une langue curieuse se balader sur tout le haut du dos pour remonter sur son oreille. Une victoire pour Tight-End. Et ils le savaient tous le deux.

- Agon, nous ne pouvons…  
- Juste une nuit !

Oh, il avait bien résisté. Toute une partie de la soirée à vrai dire, malgré les tentatives incessantes de son frère. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : son frère était un véritable expert en anatomie humaine. Réveiller et faire brûler un corps, il savait trop bien faire. Et il avait finit par céder, peut être parce que quelque part, ça l'arrangeait, lui aussi.

En réponse, les baisers que lui donna le dragon se firent plus appuyés, une main se posant sur sa nuque afin de pouvoir approfondir. Un baiser gourmand et porteur de promesses, alors qu'il se sentait lentement attirer vers une certaine pièce de leur appartement.

Agon faisait vraiment cela avec toutes ces filles ?

Il se retrouva collé contre une porte, le tight end dévorant son cou de baisers et laissant ses mains se balader allègrement sur son ventre. Il ne put que gémir, collé contre le morceau de bois, sa main finissant par se poser sur la première chose qu'il put saisir : la clenche de la porte qu'il ouvrit, les déséquilibrant tous les deux.

- Et tu viendras faire l'effarouché après…

Il grogna pour toute réponse, suivit d'un gémissement alors que l'autre adolescent profitait de sa position dominante pour le provoquer une fois de plus. Il remonta néanmoins pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau alors que ses mains suivaient le même mouvement, entrainant le tissu au passage, jusqu'à rompre le contact de leurs lèvres afin de se débarrasser définitivement de l'élément gênant. Se redressant, il enleva son propre haut. Il voulait en profiter aussi.

Unsui préféra fermer les yeux, alors qu'il sentait une jambe se frayer un passage entre les siennes, et des lèvres venir se souder à son torse, s'attardant aux endroits qui le faisaient frissonner ou gémir, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment sur un des grains de chair pour leur infliger une douce torture. Pourtant ce doux traitement stoppa bien vite, et une main se posa sur le haut de son pantalon suivit d'un cliquetis métallique. Un courant d'air le renseigna sur l'état de ses derniers vêtements qui avaient probablement eut droit à un baptême de l'air. Agon n'avait jamais été patient.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que le tight end ne se rallonge complètement sur lui, en même temps qu'une forte douleur affluait dans tous son être. Il se mordit la lèvre pour rester silencieux alors que le dragon entamait des mouvements de hanches, rapides et profonds, en quête de son propre plaisir au dépends de celui d'Unsui. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous les deux l'orgasme. Le quaterback en premier, l'adolescent aux dreadlocks suivant peu de temps après.

…  
Pour ainsi dire… ça avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Agon en ait marre et qu'il finisse par s'endormir à vrai dire. Totalement collé à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait presque pu trouver ça… mignon.

- Tu ne dors pas, tocard ?

Le quaterback eut un sourire, posant sa main sur la joue de son frère qui grogna en essayant de l'enlever, la trouvant trop douce à son gout. En réalité Unsui avait finit par comprendre que c'était une manière pour l'adolescent aux dreadlocks de se faire … pardonner en quelque sorte quand à ses agissements de la journée. Une drôle de façon, certes… mais….

- Tu devrais dormir, on se lève tôt demain.  
- Hm …

Il laissa retomber sa main, alors que son frère bougeait pour se remettre à son aise, replongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Finalement… Il pourrait peut être trouver de bons cotés à rentrer chez lui désormais.


End file.
